Aroused
by GoldenEyedWyvern
Summary: Merlin wakes up all hot and bothered but still has to serve his King lunch. Arthur helps him out. SLASH! Merthur. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Merlin.**

 **Warnings: Contains sexual content and slash.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aroused**

" _Faster, Arthur, faster! Yes…ahh…yes…right there…harder…ngh.." Merlin pleaded as his King thrusted into him sending waves of pleasure through his entire naked body. Their lips met in a passionate kiss full of their love for one another. Sweaty bodies moving in sync against each other, hands tangling in hair and exploring pleasurable places. They panted and moaned, he was so close…just few thrusts more and he'll-_

"-lin! Wake up!"

 _What?_

The sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door pulled the sleepy warlock out of his dreams and into the real world.

"Merlin! You're late! Hurry before the King decides to send you to the stocks for the morning," that voice…it was Gaius. Merlin groaned. Why do you always have to wake up before the end of a good dream? Getting out of bed, he quickly pulled on his blue tunic, red neckerchief and brown jacket. When he tugged his breeches up, Merlin gasped as the coarse fabric came into contact with his burning erection. Tying the laces quickly became a chore as each loop caused his hand to brush against his crotch.

Thankfully, he managed it and glanced towards the window, letting out a curse once he saw that it was already midday.

"See you, Gaius!" Merlin called back as he sprinted out of his bedroom and away from the Court Physician's chambers. Dashing down the corridors, Merlin was thankful that many of the servants were elsewhere, leaving them practically empty. The cook didn't even glance his way when he collected Arthur's breakfast (or was that lunch now?). Walking with an erection proved to be as torturous as it sounds, if not more and Merlin found himself desperate to get Arthur's lunch to him, so that he can leave and have the opportunity to relieve himself of his little problem.

Merlin sighed. If only Arthur returned his feelings…he didn't know if the King was even interested that way in males despite being best friends for many years. What if Arthur didn't feel the same way? Would he look at him in disgust? Would their friendship be ruined because of him? His destiny failed? He couldn't tell him…he can't risk it…not for his own desires. Never. Arthur can't know. This is another secret he must painfully keep, else their friendship may shatter and his destiny fail.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes at the thought, so he took a moment to collect himself before kicking Arthur's door open. Merlin half-expected Arthur to still be lying fast asleep on his bed, not standing shirtless by his table, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"You're late," King Arthur stated.

"You're awake!" Merlin exclaimed, shocked.

"Of course I am, _Mer_ lin. You can't expect me to spend the _whole_ morning lazing around in bed while I have duties that need attending to," Arthur paused for a moment before asking, "Where were you?"

"Um…" was Merlin's brilliant response, he couldn't very much think straight when all he could focus on was how much he wanted to touch Arthur's exposed chest. "I…uh…" He ducked his head and blushed, shifting his weight to his other foot. The action caused friction between his hard-on and his trousers, making him release a hitched breath.

"Merlin? Are you all right?" Arthur asked, confused, misinterpreting the sound Merlin made as one of pain. The King strode closer to his manservant and began taking in his dishevelled appearance. "You slept in, didn't you? Your hair's a mess."

Merlin squirmed under Arthur's gaze. "Uh…"

Arthur's eyes scanned Merlin from his head down to his toes, stopping once he noticed the other man's arousal. "You…" the King had to swallow, lick his lips and start the sentence again, "were you walking around hard all morning?" he asked incredulous. Merlin nodded minutely. Arthur ran a hand through his own golden hair. "You idiot, why didn't you fix that before coming over here?"

"It was late…I didn't have the time to do anything about it…" Merlin admitted quietly. Arthur sighed, then narrowed his eyes as a thought came to him.

"Did anyone see you or notice it on the way here?" He had taken a step closer, his warm breath fanning across Merlin's cheeks.

"No. Only you, Arthur," Merlin replied sincerely.

Arthur smiled, "Good."

The King wrapped an arm around Merlin's shoulders, hand resting on the nape of the servant's neck. He used it to guide Merlin towards him and into a one-arm embrace. "Arthur?" Merlin questioned, confused, Arthur could feel his soft lips moving against the skin of his shoulder as he voiced it.

Arthur carefully lowered his free hand between the pair of them until it was touching the laces of his manservant's breeches. "What are you-" Merlin began to ask but cut himself off with a soft gasp.

"A-Arthur!"

"Shut up. I'm helping you. You can't go walking around like this," Arthur murmured gently as he struggled briefly with the laces. He succeeded and slipped his hand down beneath the fabric to grasp Merlin's hard cock.

"Why are-" started Merlin.

" _Merlin,"_ said Arthur as his hand stroked all the way from the base to the tip finishing with a firm tug. Merlin moaned loudly as his hips bucked once, pushing himself further into Arthur's hand.

"But-" it was cut off with another long stroke. "Ngh."

"Don't."

"Y-you…urrgh…what?" Merlin asked hoarsely between pleasured moans.

" _Mer_ lin. Stop asking questions and just let me help you with this," Arthur was satisfied to see Merlin obey him for once. His servant didn't saying anything as he buried his face into the crook of Arthur's neck, eyes closed and mouth parted allowing muffled pants to pass through.

A warm smile graced Arthur's lips as his hand worked Merlin's cock, at first stroking it at a leisurely pace. With each touch, Merlin whimpered and moaned into Arthur's neck, the sounds causing himself to become hard too.

"A-Arth…ur…Arthur…A-Arthur…" Merlin gasped, arms wrapping around Arthur's neck and tugging at his hair, encouraging him. In response, he moved his hand faster until Merlin began to thrust jerkily into his palm, shouting his lover's name as he did so.

Arthur knew Merlin must be close and was proud he had managed to please his manservant. He loved the way his name sounded on Merlin's lips as he worked him more rapidly.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelped, surprised when he felt a hand on his own throbbing cock. The yell nearly causing the hand to retreat before Arthur pressed himself closer, seeking Merlin's touch. He groaned as Merlin's hand began it's own ministrations, aiding him to reach his climax with Merlin.

With a cry, they called each other's names as they reached their peak, one just after the other with Arthur catching their shooting seed in his spare hand. The sound of panting filled Arthur's chambers as Merlin leaned heavily against his King, exhausted from their sexual activity. Arthur licked as much as he could from his soaked hand before wiping the rest on his pants when Merlin's wobbly legs gave way, so that he could hold him in place to prevent his fall.

Merlin chuckled breathlessly and began to press lovingly kisses along Arthur's neck. Arthur buried his face into Merlin's dark hair, feeling content.

"Do you…do you really feel this way about me?" Merlin's voice sounded worried.

"Yes, I do…I've been wanting to do this with you for a while now," Arthur admitted, lowering his head so that his lips could linger on Merlin's neck.

"I'm glad," said Merlin.

"Me too," Arthur replied. They stayed that way for a moment, in each other's arms before: "Don't think this means you'll be getting the rest of the day off. I nearly missed a council meeting because of your incompetence this morning."

Merlin laughed, "Prat."

"Idiot," Arthur chuckled too.

"I love you," Merlin said as his joyful blue eyes met his, foreheads touching.

"I love you too. Go on…that armour isn't going to polish itself," he answered, pressing his lips to where his forehead had been touching before. As predicted, Merlin complained but smiled goofily as he left to do his chores, leaving both their hearts feeling lighter.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **How was it? Any good?**

This is actually the first time I've written a Merthur fic, and the first time I've written a fic with sexual content too. I'm quite pleased with how it turned out but I would like to know what you think. So if you're not too shy, please tell me what you thought of it.

This fic was also inspired by a scene in chapter two of _Emrys_ by _hardly-noticeable_.

 **Kilgharrah:** " _It's your destiny, great reader, to leave a review."_

XD Just kidding. I understand if you don't. I know I am often too shy to leave reviews on lemons…it can be embarrassing.

Please let me know what you think,

 **~GoldenEyedWyvern**


End file.
